


[Podfic] Notes

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sherlock's version of handwriting analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had begun innocuously enough, when Sherlock had found a scrap of paper under the armchair that had become reserved solely for John’s use. <em>Sherlock Holmes,</em> it read, with <em>221B Baker Street</em> underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501020) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Thanks to Kryptaria for granting blanket permission. :)

 

Length: 24:00

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3f3vfcwq33itbco/Notes+by+Kryptaria.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/by1hbc37vczn2b6/Notes+by+Kryptaria.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/notes-by-kryptaria))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Latch (acoustic cover by JRAquinomusic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KJb32zjlDA) \- Disclosure


End file.
